The Final Conquest
by jaimed1968
Summary: He'd thought it was an easy mark... until he fell for her.


This was a request that I had been given from a friend for a birthday. The request had been given to another, though they felt I would do it more justice. So here is my version of the request for Black-Banryu Hope that you enjoy this drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.

Feliz cumpleaños mi mejor amigo!!!

As with all Inuyasha stories/drabbles that I write, I don't own them or make any dinero for them, just the twisted musings of a crazed mind.

The Final Conquest

The final orders were given from the lord of the castle on the mountain. Bankotsu smirked as he thought of the orders given by the lord, "_Go to the village of the hidden valley and kill everyone in sight. That seems fairly easy_." Smiling at the amount he'd been rewarded with, as the upfront cost for the Band of Seven's services. With the jingle of his change purse sounding with each step, and Banryu slung easily over his shoulder he whistled as he exited the last gate of the huge mountain estate.

"Now to the logistics… I'll send Suikotsu and Renkotsu to do some reconnaissance while Mukotsu works on a poison for the drinking water and crops," he mused as he continued through the smaller villages to where his brothers waited for his arrival. "Jakotsu, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu will scout around the outlying area, to make sure that we're able to effectively cut off all forms of escape. Setting up traps and making things ready for the battle." A vile smile crossed his lips as the keys to his plan fell into place as he came into view of his brothers.

"Brothers… We've a job to do and let's get to it!" he called out ecstatically. The group yelled joyously at the announcement and listened as he laid out the plan, each making sure that they knew their own part of the recon mission before the actual siege of the village of the hidden valley.

A week later, checking on the preparations of his group, Bankotsu wandered through the village of the hidden valley, dressed in a dark blue haori and black hakama with simple armor. The only weapon he carried was a katana at his hip. Having left his infamous Banryu with Jakotsu for fear of being recognized, Bankotsu moved through the village, a slight smirk upon his face as he saw that his brothers had been busy.

"_I'm impressed_," he thought as he watched a number of villagers move past in a slow funeral procession, bearing a litter of dead. The twisted black limbs that poked from beneath the cloth covered litter showed the evidence of Mukotsu's poisons. Moving away from the mourners, Bankotsu smirked wider as he headed toward a simple hut along the edge of the village where Suikotsu was attending to the sick and dying.

"There… that should hold for a few days," he heard the sweet voice of the good doctor say as he patted the head of a young boy who had his arm in a sling. Tear reddened eyes turned toward the doctor as a slight smile crossed the young boy's lips. "Now you'll have to take it easy. No climbing trees after your lost ball again, okay?" With a quick nod, the boy acknowledged the doctor's orders before being led away by his mother, thankful that it was only a dislocated shoulder instead of a broken arm.

"Damn kid should have known better," Suikotsu mumbled as he watched the duo move away from him. Turning back toward his little hut, he continued, "He could have broken his damned neck."

"And that would have broken your heart, right?" Bankotsu asked as he leaned against the side of the hut.

Looking toward his leader, Suikotsu replied, "No… it would have spared him from the terrors of being murdered," a slight glint of malice in his eyes as he thought of the blood and gore that he was about to partake in. "How much longer before we attack? Taking care of these people has gotten really under my skin. It's like that good side of me is trying to reawaken, and it's making me sick."

Clapping a strong hand on his brother's shoulder Bankotsu replied, "From what I've seen, we'll strike tomorrow."

"Those words are music to my ears Bankotsu," the doctor replied as he looked once more toward the village. "I'll be glad to be rid of this place."

"Good… meet up with the others at the rendezvous place back in the woods an hour before sunrise tomorrow. We'll strike before dawn," the young leader continued as he moved away from the doctor.

"Until tomorrow then," Suikotsu replied with a slight wave.

Bankotsu gave his comrade in arms a salute before heading toward Renkotsu's hideout at the hut of the local monk. As he approached, he saw his hairless comrade sitting in meditation with his back toward the village, deep in thought. Moving quietly toward the second in command, Bankotsu sighed as he saw how peaceful he seemed; though he knew it was all a ruse, for the purpose of recon.

Hearing the slight scuffle of rocks, Renkotsu turned his head slightly, with eyes closed as he asked, "Have you come for enlightenment, my child?"

Shaking his head slightly, Bankotsu replied, "Only if it involves mass chaos, horrific screams of pain and the streets flowing with blood."

As Renkotsu heard the voice of his leader, he looked toward the youth's face as he pondered, "I hope this means that the time's at hand."

"Ay, Renkotsu. The time has come to cleanse this village and raze it to the ground," he replied with a smug look upon his face. "I've informed Suikotsu to meet up with the others before dawn, so that we can attack before first light. Make sure that you're not late."

"I won't Big Brother. I've grown quite irritated sitting here and listening to the noise of the bothersome birds, wind in the leaves and such. Music of death, the screams of the dying as the flames lap at their charring bodies are more to my liking," he mused as he closed his eyes once more, feigning meditation.

Clapping a strong hand upon his second's shoulder Ban replied softly, "Soon, the screams of the village will be our greatest composition!" before he moved off at a leisurely pace.

His eyes moved over the expanse of the village, taking in for the first time the quaint little village. From the ringing of the blacksmith's hammer near the southern entrance to the open market full of fresh fruits and vegetables near the north, all he saw was a small bustling community. "_Where are the soldiers that the lord was so worried about? The massive build up of forces that he said were threatening to wipe him out?"_ Bankotsu wondered as he moved once more through the village.

Making another random round through the village, his blue eyes never ceased moving, searching for the phantom troops. As he neared the western edge, on his third or fourth circuit of the village, the sounds of clashing weapons, and yells of assault snaked out from the surrounding forest. "_Ah… I've found them_," he thought as he made a bee line for the sounds that beckoned to him.

The young lithe frame whipped in and out of the combatants, parrying the sword attacks with lightning speed. Armor, weapons and wounded littered the practice field as the creature quickly and affectively stopped the attacks of the horde. As the last samurai fell, the creature fell silent near the master, breathing a bit heavily at the exertion of the training.

With his hands clasped behind his back, the master samurai scowled at his troops as he yelled out, "What in hell was that? To be taken so easily by this creature?" He glared at his best students as they scrambled for their armor and weapons.

One emboldened by the black eye he'd just received from the black clad ninja retorted, "I didn't think that we'd be fighting women!"

Fire flew into the ninja's eyes as the words stuck like a knife into her heart. In a blink of an eye, she moved like a shadow from behind the master to beside the emboldened student, her katana pressed firmly against his neck as she seethed into his ear, "Be thankful that it was just a blackened eye instead of a knife to your groin."

Feeling the blade at his throat, spreading the skin with surgical precision, he replied, "You have a point. My apologies Allegra, your skills are most remarkable."

Pulling her blade from his throat, sheathing it at her side, Allegra replied, "Don't let it happen again." She moved quickly back toward the master when she saw the stranger leaning against a tree, his eyes ever watchful of the scene before him. A sense of foreboding filled her with dread as she looked into the strangers piercing blue eyes.

Realizing that he'd been spotted, Bankotsu slipped back into the woods, moving stealthily back toward his brothers. About a mile from the rendezvous, he felt he was being followed. A smirk crossed his lips as he changed direction, breaking out into a dead run as he headed instead toward the hot springs that lay about a mile from his current location. Hearing a curse of frustration from behind him, Bankotsu laughed inwardly as he neared the edge of the clearing. Slipping behind the trunk of a large oak, that provided shade over the whole area, Bankotsu waited for the arrival of his shadow.

Allegra leapt from tree to tree, silently following the dark haired man from the clearing. Her breathing came in short bursts as she continued to follow the speeding man from his original path. She cursed lightly at having been spotted before she picked up her own speed. As the distance between predator and prey decreased, Allegra moved with swiftness and grace, stalking the stranger who'd dared to enter her home.

She landed lightly on a broad limb, a good six feet above the clearing that surrounded the hot springs. Easing slightly out onto the branch, Allegra looked about the clearing, knowing, feeling the prey below her, but as of yet unseen. "_Where the hell did he vanish too?_" she thought darkly.

Suddenly, without warning, Bankotsu appeared behind Allegra, stalking toward her on quiet bare feet along the branch. At the last second, before he was able to tackle, she lashed out with her foot, knocking her prey from his perch. As he fell toward the ground, Bankotsu grabbed onto her leg, dragging her off the branch as well. Allegra rolled with the fall, landing a fair distance on her feet, glaring at the stranger as he regained his own footing.

Quickly she pulled her sword from its sheath, training it toward the blue eyed stranger as he pulled his own blade. The smirk that crossed his face was feral as his eyes wandered over the black clothed woman. Her uniform hugged the curves of her backside and chest in just the right ways, accentuating her natural beauty. Licking his lips that had suddenly dried at the sight before him, he focused on her sensuous dark pink puckered lips that begged to be savaged as his eyes wandered toward her mysterious green eyes.

As her eyes focused on the man before her, a knot formed in her stomach at the way he looked at her, as if the tables had been turned and she was now the prey. Allegra slowly began a retreat, knowing that if she were to stay much longer things would get out of hand quickly. She circled to the left, then right, her katana ready to strike like a viper as she searched for any means of escape.

The smirk widened on his face as he saw fear in her eyes at the realization that he'd effectively cut off her means of escape. "You should really know your surroundings before blundering into situations like this," he practically purred.

Gulping nervously, Allegra eased once more toward the left, before she sprinted toward the only exit available. As she approached the massive oak tree, Allegra flipped over Bankotsu, reaching to grab the over hanging branch. Her fingers barely touched the branch before a vise like grip of a muscular arm snaked around her waist, pulling her forcible against his even harder body.

A screech of utter hatred shattered the quiet air as Allegra tried in vein to break hold of the steel bindings of muscle wrapped around her torso. A devilish smirk crossed Bankotsu's lips as he felt her body fighting against his, the toned muscles bunching and straining against the fabric of her uniform under his own hardened limbs. Her breasts brushed the muscular forearm, hardening the nipples, whether it was from the friction of the material or her arousal at having been caught as prey. After a little more struggling, realizing that she was out matched by the mercenary, Allegra stilled within her human bindings as he leaned toward her ear, his breath feathered against the outside edge, sending chills down her spine.

"You've managed to work up quite a sweat with all this fighting," he breathed huskily against her ear, nipping lightly at the shell, as he freed a hand and moved it to cup a breast through the silk haori. A slight moan escaped her lips at the ministrations of the mercenary, as her hands moved slowly down her sides to where their bodies joined. She eased her hand against the waist of his hakama, sliding down their face until she felt his straining erection.

A slight smile crossed her lips as Allegra replied, "Seems like we worked up more than a sweat," as she gently tugged and squeezed the muscular python through the silken material.

In a flash Bankotsu flipped her around in his arms, crushing his heated lips against hers, a battle of dominance quickly ensued as they removed the others' clothes, remaining as naked as the day they were born. Once their clothes were scattered to various parts of the clearing, Bankotsu grabbed up the ninja and carried her toward the warmth of the springs as she wrapped her legs around his waist, neither wanting nor willing to end their lip locked standoff. They resumed their exploration of the others body, hands hastily moved from their chests to the parts that needed to be joined.

Unable to take being apart any longer, Allegra moved the mercenary against a slight ledge, causing him to sit a bit lower in the water, her breasts at mouth level as she eased his straining hard-on into her heated passage. Slowly, almost at a painful pace she slide her body against his, taking his entire length into her heated core as he reached out for one of her pert rosy nipples, taking it into his mouth. Straddling his hips she rocked, gently at first as he pulled her chest to his hungry mouth, then harder and faster as he bucked against the apex of her thighs.

As the tempo increased to dizzying heights, both fell into oblivion as their climaxes raced through their bodies. Allegra leaned against Bankotsu's chest, her breathing rough and ragged as the waves of the climax ebbed like the ripples of the water. Her head rested against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush once more with his as he leaned farther back against the bank.

No words were said as they rested from their tryst, both content to enjoy the other's company in the aftermath of the love they made. A good while later, once they had cleaned their bodies of the erotic activities, they lay, side by side, glistening from the water among the thick rich grass of the natural clearing. Night fell, and with it a chill.

Taking care to grab up his haori, Bankotsu covered the exhausted ninja, glancing at her innocent face as she slept. Her rich mahogany tresses fanned out beneath her head spoke of time and care taken to maintain her locks. The tanned body that rested beneath his haori was well muscled, denoting hours of work to perfect her art of assassination. A slight smile crossed his lips as he thought of the ways that he'd take her to the heights of oblivion as he slipped into unconsciousness, pulling her closer to his body as they fell deep into blissful sleep.

Jakotsu paced around the clearing of the rendezvous, as the others sharpened their weapons, honing the surgical edges of their blades for the impending battle. "Where the hell is he?" he demanded, noting the lightening of the sky toward the east.

"Who knows," Renkotsu replied, checking his gourd, topping off the sinister liquid of which he used for his infamous flame attack. "Last time I saw him was yesterday, he was searching for something and headed off into the woods, and I hadn't seen him since then."

Almost, as if by magic, the absent leader wandered into camp, his customary white haori and hakama in place as he finished fastening the ties of his armor. He glanced toward the group, a manic smirk upon his face as he said, "I see that you're ready for the assault."

"We've been ready, Big Brother," Renkotsu replied curtly, "We've been ready for the last hour."

A look of mild confusion crossed the young leader's face, before a slight blush crossed his cheeks. "Um… about that… I was a bit preoccupied," he replied before turning serious once more, "That's not the matter now. Now is the time to raze that village to the ground." The other six members of the gang quickly roared their approval, and quickly moved out toward the unsuspecting village of the hidden valley.

Allegra awoke a short while later, stretching languidly as the sun winked through the leaves above. The silken material of her short haori covered her body from her torso to just about mid-thigh. She looked bleary eyed about the clearing for her strong lover from the night before, blushing slightly at the memories of his strong hands upon her body as he'd pleasured her body. Noting that he was gone, Allegra sighed, wishing to have caught his name before he'd departed.

"Oh well," she mussed as she slipped quickly into her uniform, easing them over the bruises left behind from her wild night of passion. Once she'd pulled her hair back into a high pony tail, she slipped her katana at her waist before taking off back toward the village. As she moved closer to the village, moving from tree to tree as her training had prepared her for, the faint scent of smoke crossed her nose.

A spike of fear struck her heart as she moved faster back toward the village, only to be met with more horrors. The stench of burning flesh and screams rent the air as she moved. Scores of women and children streamed through the forest, running for their lives as the sick and elderly were systematically wiped out. Bodies of the men, both young and old, littered the village grounds as well as a few women and children who had not been able to escape. Tears welled in Allegra's eyes as she watched a toddler covered in blood clinging to her dead mother, wailing at the loss and not understanding that her mother would never be able to sing or comfort her once more.

Torn by duty to the lord of the mountain strong hold to find the murderers and her human nature, Allegra chose nature over duty as she grabbed up the toddler, comforting the child as best she could. As the child quieted down, falling into a troubled sleep as the tears eased from her eyes, Allegra wandered through the village of dead, the smoldering ruins dotted here and there evident of the once proud village.

She came upon an elderly man, arrows bristling from his back like some dreadful pin cushion. Blood leaked from his mouth, denoting a punctured lung and a horrid death of dying in his own fluids. Kneeling beside the elderly man, shifting the child to her shoulder so she could comfort the old man, and wiped a few wisps of his grey hair from his face.

"Tell me who did this." she asked softly, not wanting to cause the man any more pain.

Glassy eyes turned toward her as he tried to form the words. Coughing up more blood, he finally managed to say, "The Band… the Band of Seven…" before convulsing with the final death throws.

Shock crossed Allegra's face as she realized that this had been a set up. The lord, her father, had sent them here to raze the village and her along with it. New tears welled in her eyes at the implications that it had, of the fact that her father would want her dead. Anger rolled off her body as she sprinted once more into the dense forest, stopping only long enough to leave the orphaned child with another woman from the desecrated village with the promise to return for the child and avenge the deaths of their fallen warriors.

Freed from the additional weight of the toddler, Allegra took once more to the trees, covering the ground rapidly as she headed toward her ancestral home. Tears ran in streams as she thought of all that her father had put her and the local villagers through for power and wealth at the hands of the mercenaries. "They all shall pay dearly for their actions," she thought as she clenched her jaw, focusing her anger at those who had done the most damage.

Suddenly, the sound of horses in armor, creaking leather and whipping of pennants cascaded through the air, several feet to her left. Stopping on an overhanging branch, she looked toward the sound, noticing a clearing far ahead of the horseman where the voice of her father's general sounded, reciting words of execution. With wide eyes at the implications of the words, Allegra moved swiftly toward the clearing, hoping to understand more of what was going on.

The scene that lay before her was a grisly massacre. Soldiers from three or four different warlords of the region lay in heaps around the clearing, which currently was being set up for the execution of the group responsible. Her eyes wandered across the men that were bound, wounded by the arrows that had sought their death. One face among them, one with a vibrant blue cross upon his forehead caused rage to course through her veins.

She swept through the soldiers, before they even knew she was there, her blade to the neck of the passionate lover the night before. "What's the meaning of this?" she seethed between clenched teeth, vibrant green met withdrawn blue.

"These men," her father's general replied, "are being executed for crimes against the country, for killing hundreds of villagers for their own profit."

Continuing to glare at the mercenary who had given her a night to remember, she demanded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Looking away from her accusing eyes, Bankotsu replied, "You never asked."

Removing the knife from his throat, Allegra turned away from the killer as she said; "Carry on general," as she moved away from the executioners, toward the halberd that she knew would make its way to her father's strong hold.

Quickly, within a mater of minutes six of the mercenaries lay dead, their heads severed from their bodies. Bankotsu watched in reverence as his brothers died. "Your turn," the general ground out between clenched teeth, grabbing the young leader roughly, forcing him to his knees.

The general pulled out his katana, taking a slight pleasure in the way that it slid from its sheath like a rush of wind. Turning back toward Bankotsu, he asked, "Any last requests, before your death, Bankotsu?"

A smirk of defiance crossed his face, a silent 'no' only to be shattered as he thought of the beautiful ninja that had graced his heart and bed the night before. Turning toward the woman he asked, "May I have your name?"

Her emerald green eyes opened in shock as she looked upon his kneeling body. "A… Allegra," she replied, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to pry her eyes from the scene before her.

"Allegra," he said, loving the sound of the name across his lips, "What a lovely name for such a lovely woman." He bowed his head, leaning forward slightly as was custom, baring his neck to the general. In a flash the blade descended, severing his head from his body, as tears once more welled into Allegra's eyes. She turned her head from the scene, slowly moving away with the soldiers bearing the halberd to her father, a kind of escort for her lover's memory.

Ashes to ashes,

Dust to dust,

From beyond the grave his love endures.


End file.
